


Sensitive - Glitter Edition!

by Slaskia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Glitter, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Now Dreadwing is acting strange, only this time, Miko claims she had nothing to do with it.Sequel to 'Sensitive - Starscream Edition!'





	Sensitive - Glitter Edition!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I did not proofread this! So there may be errors....

//Prime!\\\ Megatron bellowed over the comms.  //I thought we had an agreement that you keep that little hellion, Miko, off my ship!?\\\ 

“We do and we have honored that agreement,” Optimus replied, a bit puzzled.  “Miko has not gone anywhere without an escort.” 

“Ye-ah…and it’s like…totally cramping my style!” Miko grumbled, folding her arms.

//Then explain to me _why_ Dreadwing is now acting funny!\\\ Megatron demanded.  //He’s been wandering around the ship looking for _ponies_!\\\ 

Just then in the background, they saw Dreadwing wander in, looking quite dazed…drunk even.  //Pinky Pie…where are you?\\\ he was heard calling out.  //I wanna be your friend….\\\ 

//SEE!?\\\  Megatron cried with exasperation, pointing at him. 

Miko started laughing.  “Wow, Megs…didn’t know big tough Dreadwing _brony._ ” 

“A what?” Optimus asked. 

“A dude that likes ‘My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic’. It’s a cartoon on TV.” 

“We don’t have ‘genders’, Miko,” Ratchet corrected.  “So he wouldn’t be a ‘dude’.” 

“Pfft….” Miko waved a hand dismissively.  “He sounds a like a dude…so he’s a dude in my book.  So are you, you, and you.”  She pointed at Ratchet, Optimus and a rather flabbergasted Megatron.  “And Arcee is a dudette!”  She pointed at the two-wheeler whom just walked in. 

“Do I _want_ to know what kind of conversation I just walked into?” Arcee asked. 

“Someone got to Dreadwing…,” Ratchet sighed.  “Like Miko did to Starscream and Jetfire, only she claims she didn’t do it.” 

“Nope! Totally innocent this time!” Miko boosted. 

“Oh Primus…what’s the damage this time…,” Arcee moaned, facepalming. 

“So far just driving Megatron crazy looking for…cartoon ponies…,” Ratchet replied. 

“Uh….O-K….I’m done here…,” Arcee stiffly turned around and walked back the way she came. 

“Megatron I would suggest confining Dreadwing until the cause of his…condition…is found,” Optimus suggested. 

//I’ll shackle him in the brig if I have to!\\\ Megatron growled.  Then Soundwave tapped on his shoulder.  //What is it Soundwave.\\\  After a moment Megatron exclaimed.  //What do you mean he’s left the ship!? How!?  He was just _here!_ \\\  Soundwave shrugged helplessly: the Intelligence officer looked rather ashamed as well. 

“Oh no….,” Ratchet sighed.  “Something tells me we should be expecting a call from Fowler soon if we don’t find him quick.” 

\-- 

Despite everyone’s efforts, they could not find Dreadwing over the next few hours.  They were gathered in the Autobot base discussing other likely locations the seeker could have disappeared to when they got the predictable call from Fowler. 

//Prime!  Megatron!\\\ Fowler cried.  //Mine telling why Dreadwing is currently wandering around Area 51 looking for…who was it… _Fluttershy_!?\\\ 

Megatron was bristling a bit, clearly not used to being talked down to by a human, so Optimus answered.  “Dreadwing is currently…not himself…for presently unknown reasons, Agent Fowler.  We have been attempting to locate him so we could discover the cause.” 

//Yeah, well…he’s been located.  So hurry up and retrieve him before he damages more highly classified projects!\\\  Fowler than disconnected. 

Optimus and Megatron shared a look and sighed. 

\-- 

Getting Dreadwing to come back with them was easy enough:  just had to tell him they had ponies at the base.  Now though, came the task of figuring out what was _wrong_ with him.  Knockout and Ratchet both examined him, but found nothing _physically_ wrong with him. 

“Can I see Rainbow Dash?”  Dreadwing kept asking as they tried to figure out what to look for next.  “I wanna race her.”  He wagged his wings. 

It was purely by chance, but something caught Ratchet’s optic after he did that.  Something that glinted in the light.  On a whim, he dragged finger down one of Dreadwing’s wing and a multitude of very tiny, shiny, ‘dust’ came off.   “Oh no…,” he breathed. 

“What is it?” Megatron demanded. 

“Dreadwing has _glitter_ on him!”  Nearby, Starscream backed further way, wanting no part of that. 

“What!?” Megatron bellowed.  “I thought you said Miko was properly escorted!” 

“I am!”  Miko protested.  “Though now that you mention it, my stash of glitter _did_ disappear a day or two ago.” 

“And you didn’t tell us this?” Ratchet demanded. 

“Didn’t think of it.  I know Jack and Raf wouldn’t have touched it, so it had to be one of you guys.” 

“And what, by Primus,” Starscream insisted.  “Would one of _us_ want with that stuff!?”  Miko just shrugged at that. 

“It would seem the responsible party will remain a mystery for now,” Optimus concluded.  “For now, let’s get this…glitter…off of Dreadwing.” 

It took several washes with a high-powered hose to Dreadwing back to somewhat normal.  A few more to get him completely normal.  He refused to admit he was a ‘My Little Pony’ fan at that at that point, however. 

\-- 

 _That night, near Miko’s home_  

Miko walked into the park, looking around.  Here she didn’t need an escort, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have a bot nearby.  “You here, buddy?” she called out.  A couple of taps on a nearby tree got her attention and she smiled as her co-conspirator materialized.  “That was epic!”  Miko cried, jumping up and down.  “The look on Megatron’s face was priceless!” 

]I know![ her friend signed.  ]Wish I could have recorded it![ 

“We need to think of more pranks to do, Skywarp.  With your teleporting and cloaking abilities…you’re the best pranking buddy _ever_!” 

Skywarp smiled deviously.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus there was a disturbance in the Force....


End file.
